counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Money
Money is a major gameplay mechanic featured in the Counter-Strike series. In most game modes, players use money to buy various weapons and equipment from the buy menu in the buy zone. Overview Players start out a match with a specified amount (usually $800 but can be changed into nearly any price), and will receive more as the match goes on, with the maximum amount a player can have set to $16000. Players receive money for completing rounds, with more money awarded for winning a round. On servers that use plugins to give players large cash reserves, money management is less important than in servers that do not artificially adjust them. When looking at a player's saved loadouts on the buy menu, any loadout that cannot be fully-purchased with the player's current cash reserve will be slightly grayed-out, as will specific weapons and items in the categories of equipment. Often times, players may be forced to pick a different weapon selection than they prefer due to monetary limitations. The money system has been slightly updated in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive to award differing reward amounts for getting kills with certain weapons and currently any money gain/loss is noted above the player's health in the HUD with text notifying what the change was for (such as "$300 awarded for planting the C4" or "$300 awarded for neutralizing an enemy with the M4A4"). In addition, if playing a Casual Mode game, all money awards for kills are halved. ''Counter-Strike'' to Counter-Strike: Source Rewards Kill reward *In all modes, killing an enemy player rewards $300 to the killer. Objective rewards *In Hostage Rescue, Interacting with a hostage as a Counter-Terrorist rewards $150 to the player, but only the first time they interact with that specific hostage. *Rescuing a hostage as a Counter-Terrorist rewards $1000. Round end rewards *In Bomb Defusal, the winning team receives $3250 if they won by eliminating the enemy team. *In Bomb Defusal, all Counter-Terrorists receive $3250 if they won running down the time. *In Bomb Defusal, all Terrorists receive $3500 if they won by detonating the bomb. *In Hostage Rescue, the winning team receives $3600 if they won by eliminating the enemy team. *In Assassination, all Terrorists receive a $2500 reward for killing the VIP. *In Assassination, all Counter-Terrorists receive a $2500 reward successfully guarantee the escape of the VIP. *The losing team receives: **$1400 after losing the first round **$1900 after losing 2 rounds in a row **$2400 after losing 3 rounds in a row **$2900 after losing 4 rounds in a row **$3400 after losing 5 or more rounds in a row *If the team that wins two consecutive rounds beforehand loses then they receive: **$1500 after losing the first round **$2000 after losing 2 rounds in a row **$2500 after losing 3 rounds in a row **$3000 after losing 4 or more rounds in a row After the condition of a team winning two consecutive rounds is satisfied then the loss bonus money changes to above where their first loss means they receive $1500 and not $1400. *In Bomb Defusal, if Terrorists were able to plant the bomb but lose the round, all Terrorists receive an $800 bonus. *In Hostage Rescue, all Counter-Terrorists receive an $850 bonus for every hostage they rescue, even if they lose the round. Penalties *Every time the player injures a hostage the player will receive a -$150 penalty *Killing a hostage will result in a penalty of -$1500 * Teamkilling will result in a penalty of -$3300, including killing the VIP as a CT (-$3300) ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' All information below only applies to Classic Modes (Casual and Competitive) as Arsenal and Deathmatch do not use money. The Money cap in Casual Mode has been changed to $10000 as opposed to $16000 in Competitive. Rewards Kill rewards Objective rewards *In Bomb Defusal, defusing or planting the bomb awards a $300 bonus for the player that defused / planted. *In Competitive Hostage Rescue, all Counter-Terrorists receive a $600 reward for picking up a hostage. *In Competitive Hostage Rescue, all Counter-Terrorists receive a $600 reward for rescuing a hostage. *In Casual Hostage Rescue, all Counter-Terrorists receive a $500 reward for picking up a hostage. *In Hostage Rescue, the player who picks up the hostage receives a $300 bonus. *In Hostage Rescue, the player who rescues the hostage receives a $1000 bonus. Round end rewards Penalties * When the player injures hostages, the player will receive a -$30 penalty for every point of damage dealt to the hostage. * In competitive mode, teamkilling will result in a penalty of -$300. * Players who committed suicide will not receive any round-end money to discourage "denying" (prevent the enemy from getting a kill award by committing suicide). * In Bomb Defusal, surviving Terrorists will not receive any round-end money if the round is lost by running out of time. Round start * At the start of a normal round, players will retain the amount of money they have in the last round. * At the start of the warmup, players will have their money set to the money cap of the game mode. * At the start of the pistol round, players will have their money set to $800 in Competitive and $1000 in Casual. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Special |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Team Tactics Behind the scenes thumb| entity from CS GO SDK. * Manage rewards & penalties inserting on map entity. ** Also allow to map developers create custom text awards like "$XXX: text here" ( only) Trivia *The currency used in all of the Counter-Strike games is the U.S. Dollar. *In some maps (especially in the beta), money can be seen as (unobtainable) props. *The money cap of $16000 can be exceeded with customization of a server. Category:Gameplay